Por la buena, por la mala
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: La habitación estaba cerrada, ambos cansados  a más no poder más. Todo por haber aceptado, aquello ya era algo obsesivo pero lo amaba, no podía decirle que no.


**¡HELLO GENTE LIIIIIINDA! Parezco fantasmita, me aparezco y me desaparezco pero son VACACIONES, quiere decir que estaré más seguido por aquí. Sin más los dejó con esto, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece hasta el día que Sakuma y Genda acepten que son algo más.**

Sábado por la tarde…

…Vacaciones…

…No más torneos…

…No más entrenamientos por un buen tiempo…

…Nada de ir al colegio…

Y claro que, con más días libres, más tiempo para estar con los amigos...

…y con sus amados. Como era el caso de Hiroto Kiyama y Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Ambos se encontraban en el orfanato de Sun Garden donde crecieron, el edificio estaba solo ya que Ulvida, Hitomiko y los demás habían sacado a los más pequeños a dar un paseo a la feria, aquel día Hiroto y Midorikawa les tocó hacer la limpieza del lugar, cosa que no era difícil, los niños la verdad no eran muy revoltosos como todos pensaban, después de acabar las tareas se disponían a descansar…bueno, por lo menos uno de ellos.

-¡Basta, Hiroto!- Exclamaba el peliverde mientras casi corría hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué? NO niegues que tu también quieres…- Decía Hiroto mientras relucía una sonrisa y se acercaba de forma lenta hacia el otro chico

-¡Estoy exhausto!... ¡Y no quiero!

-Pero ya pasó un mes de que no…

-¡Ahora ya eres un adicto! Desde el principio te dije que no era buena idea pero tú insististe.

-Por favor Midori.- El pelirrojo ya estaba MUY cerca del de coleta, le acariciaba la mejilla mientras intentaba con la misma que lo viera a los ojos.

-Y ni me llames "Midori", no va a funcionar.- El otro por más que intentaba no podía zafar sus ojos de aquellos ojos verdes que lo enamoraron desde muy niños.

-Ay pero ¿Cuándo te he FALLADO?- Ahora no solo estaba muy cerca de él sino que tomó el papel de vampiro y casi se estaba tragando el cuello de Midorikawa mientras pasó su brazo libre por la cintura del chico para que no escapara. El otro apretaba fuertemente su boca para no soltar "ruido y suspiro alguno" no de dolor pero si lo hacía le demostraría a Hiroto que él estaba ganando.

-Acéptalo de una vez.

-Nunca.

-Te doy lo que quieras a cambio del "favor".- Hiroto no era tonto, cada vez que ofrecía algo a cambio siempre era lo mismo; Favor= HELADO, valdría la pena. Midorikawa no tardó en tomar su decisión pero no le respondió al momento para hacerse el interesante. Suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que no te lo voy a dejar fácil.

- ¿Me estás desafiando? Ryuuji.

-Tómalo como quieras, Kiyama.

-Entonces qué estamos esperando.- Hiroto cerró la puerta de la habitación. Se quitaron sus abrigos, aquello no sería cosa fácil. Ambas frentes sudaban como nunca y sobretodo MUCHOS gritos provenían de aquella habitación. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que un grito más resonó en el lugar, los dos cayeron de espaldas rendidos ya que…

-¡GANÉ!- Celebraba Midorikawa.

-¿¡Pero cómo te hiciste tan bueno en el POKER!- Reclamaba el pelirrojo tras mirar en varias ocasiones sus cartas y las de su compañero.

-¡Acéptalo! ¡Ocho rondas seguidas y todas las gané yo! Espero que ya estés feliz, tú querías jugar después de un mes, ya tuviste tu jugada.- Exclamaba Midorikawa en pose de triunfador. Ambos eran unos grandes pensadores y estrategas en el juego del Póker. Pero Hiroto no se daba por vencido fácilmente.

-Bien. Ganaste pero…- Esa última palabra atrajo la atención del chico, ¿Qué más quería después de esa derrota?

-…Ya me aburrí de esta versión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ahora quiero jugar…

-¿Sí?

-…A nada más y nada menos que al póker de prendas.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!- Midorikawa se levantó del piso lo más rápido que pudo pero Hiroto, literalmente se lanzó encima de él.

-Quiero la revancha, Mido-chan.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó en aquella habitación pero con el tiempo, Midorikawa empezó a tomarle el gusto a aquel juego. Definitivamente el póker de prendas sería uno de sus juegos favoritos…junto con la "Gallinita Ciega-Desnuda" y el Buffet Humano de frutas. Las vacaciones son para hacer TODO lo que en días normales no se puede.

Y Midorikawa lo iba a aprender por las buenas o por las malas

**¡Terminé! No fue mi primer yaoi pero el primero fue más narrativo, este tuvo más acciones y diálogo, ES QUE AMO EL HIROxMIDO y me animé a hacer un fic de ellos dos, si tiene tiempo me dicen cómo quedó, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, errores lo que quieran háganmelo saber, nos vemos. Paz.**


End file.
